Seeking the Unknown
by Ryuu842
Summary: Arthur is-yet again-in danger. Another assassin has attacked, but Merlin has been swept away to the year 2007. Will he find a way back? What will happen to Arthur if he doesn't?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Chasing _Another _Assassin

"Merlin," Arthur called. "Gaius, have you seen my useless excuse for my manservant!"

I hid in my wardrobe with my hand over my mouth. Arthur couldn't find me yet. I had to go take care of the new assassin that wanted to kill him. How five assassins could decide to kill Arthur in such a short period of time as a week, I couldn't fathom.

"I don't know, Sire," Gaius said. "I haven't seen him since he went to deliver you your breakfast."

"Then where did he go," Arthur asked, and I could imagine his nostrals flaring and his arteries pulsing.

_Please don't say the tavern, I thought. Please don't say the tavern. _

"Is he in the tavern," Gaius asked.

_No, I thought. Gaius!_

"Is that where he is," Arthur asked. "Well, when he comes back, tell him he'll be spending a week in the stocks."

I was going to murder Gaius. Why, oh why, did he have to suggest the tavern? Why can't he just say the library? Wait … that's not a bad idea. Arthur would avoid the library at any cost. I smirked evilly. No more tavern excuses … _and _I have a new hiding spot.

When I couldn't hear Arthur's footsteps anymore I crawled out of my cupboard and walked behind Gaius, glaring.

"The tavern, Gaius," I asked accusingly. "Out of _all_ the excuses, you picked the tavern?"

"It's the first thing I thought of," Gaius said.

"Why not the library," I asked. "Arthur _hates _the library!"

"That's not a bad idea," Gaius said thinking. "I could use that for next time!"

"Why not go to Arthur in an hour and say that you found me in the library studying medicine so I could help you better in the future," I said with a glare. "Then, I could avoid _the stocks._"

"I thought you _liked_ the stocks."

Gaius chuckled as he said this.

"Ha-ha. Not funny."

Gaius frowned with guilt.

I sighed. I wanted him to know that I was displeased, but I didn't want him to get too worked up over it.

"I forgive you, Gaius," I said with a sigh. "Just think next time, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, and we smiled at each other.

An hour later found me running through the woods stalking the assassin to his 'hide out'. He's only been evaluating Arthur's routine so far, and I have confidence that I can defeat him before he tries to take a shot at Arthur.

"Hello, Aaron," a sickly voice said. "I didn't expect you back so early."

"Someone suspects me," the assassin, Aaron said.

"Who," the sickly voice asked.

"I don't know. But, I've felt someone watch me."

"Do you think you might've been followed?"

Aaron said nothing at first—he must've shaken his head.

"No, I would have taken care of them."

"Good."

I smirk. So much for _taken care _of me.

"Then we can head to my home for a bit," the sickly voice said. "I want to give you the object to kill Arthur Pendragon with."

"Then that is what we shall do."

The sickly voice started to chant in the Old Religion. I could barely make it out, but I could feel its power. Whoever the person was, they were powerful. Why they would hire an assassin is a mystery.

_There must be a bigger play, I thought. I have to find out what they're planning._

I formed the words in my head. I needed to follow them, and using the spell was my best bet. I didn't know any other transportation spells.

Gaius would kill me for just randomly trying it. Transportation spells were dangerous. Any mispronounced word and a person could die. But, what choice did I have? If I didn't know what they were planning, I couldn't stop it. I just had to hope that I didn't get any words wrong, and get killed because of it.

Carefully I said the words out loud to get the pronunciation right.

I did this about five or six times. I only stopped when I thought I was absolutely ready.

_Here it goes, I thought. I hope Gaius doesn't kill me for this … if I don't die in the first place._

I carefully said the spell again, but this time I put magic into it.

My veins became warm and I could feel my irises glow. The spell was strong. Though, I knew that from hearing the person perform it.

Suddenly, a whirlwind surrounded me.

This wasn't right. I didn't hear wind when Aaron and the other person teleported. I don't think this is even teleporting!

Before I could say a counter spell, I was pooled into a black hole.

_What have I done, I thought as I was jerked around in blackness. I should have listened to all of Gaius' warnings. Why didn't I listen? Why couldn't I have just run to warn Gaius? Or even summoned Kilgharrah? _

I shook my head.

Maybe everyone was right, and I am an idiot. I should have thought about what I was doing before I tried a new spell. Especially a teleporting spell. If I died now, who would protect Arthur?

The black hole suddenly brightened and pulsed with a purple light.

_Maybe it's a teleportation spell after all, I thought. But, it's not the one that the others used. Did I make a new one?_

This made me worried. I've never really created my own spell … Well, maybe simple spells. But I've never made any powerful ones. Never spells that could have a chance at harming someone.

The portal jerked and opened up. And I immediately fell into a glowing mist. My stomach jerked at the fall.

"S..lar….e…ng…ere…," I heard.

_So I'm not going to die," I thought._

I dropped into another black portal and then feel to a hard surface with a hard thud.

_Never mind, I thought as I groaned in pain. _

I, then, promptly fainted to cries of alarm.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur's Note: Hello! I hoped everyone enjoyed the last chapter. But, _here's _where the fun starts! If you have any comments or suggestions, please review. I love to hear your thoughts; even criticism. However, keep it clean, please.

Chapter Two: An Unexpected Shock

"What in the world," I cried. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do that," Sylar said. "_Why _would I want to do that?"

"I don't know what goes on in your head," I shouted.

"Wha-what happened," a voice asked. "Where am I?"

"Are you okay," I asked—finally getting ahold of my panic—knelling down and checking his vitals.

"Hmm," the man asked. "Don't know. Where's Ar-thur?"

"Who," Sylar asked knelling down also.

"Get away from him," I hissed.

"Peter," he said snorting. "We don't even know who he is; he could be as bad as me."

"I doubt it," I muttered.

"Who are you," the man asked.

"We could ask you the same thing," Sylar said.

"I'm Merlin. Who are you?"

"I'm Peter," I said kindly. "Peter Peterelli."

"Hi, Peter."

"Hello."

"I'm Gabriel," Sylar said. "Gabriel Grey."

"Is that another alias," I asked harshly.

"No," he said. "That's _really _my name."

"What's an alias," Merlin asked.

"It's a false name bad people use so people can't find them," I explained.

"So Gabriel's a bad person?"  
"Yes," I said. "A _very _bad person."

Merlin hummed in thought.

"Why," he asked.

"He kills for power," I said, glaring at said man.

Merlin looked at Sylar shocked.

"We call him Sylar," I told him. "That's his alias."

"So how did you get here," Sylar asked to—hurriedly—to change the subject.

"A spell," Merlin said. "Are you going to kill me for my power?"

"Spell," I asked. "Are you saying you have magic?"

"Yeah ….," Merlin said. "Wasn't that what you were talking about?"

"No…."

"Oh."

"So where are you from," Sylar asked.

"Camelot," Merlin replied. "Where am I now?"  
"New York."

"Wait," I said. "Did you say Camelot?"

"Yeah," Merlin said.

"So are you implying that you're _the Merlin? _King Arthur's top advisor? _The most powerful warlock to ever live?_"

"Yes," Merlin said. "I am Emrys after all."

"Emrys," Sylar asked.

"That's what the Druids call me" Merlin said sighing.

"Do you not like the name," Sylar asked confused.

"It's just that the name isn't just a name. It's a title; and it comes with a huge destiny."

"What destiny," I asked kindly.

"I'm supposed to help keep Arthur safe until he becomes king," Merlin said. "Then I have to prove to him that magic isn't evil so he can free my kind and unite the five kingdoms to bring peace and prosperity to the land."

"No pressure," Sylar joked.

"It's not funny, Sylar," I said. "This must be a big burden."

Merlin nodded.

"I have to get back," he said. "When I left there was an assassin planning to kill Arthur. I have to stop him."

"The problem is, how _can _you get back," Sylar said. "Can't you just use a spell?"

"I don't know any transportation spells," he said.

"How did you get here then," I asked.

"I tried to copy the spell I heard from the man who was helping the assassin," Merlin explained. "It went wrong. I must not have heard the spell right, or mispronounced some of the words. I'm lucky I'm not dead."

I hummed.

"What year do you live in," I asked.

"Why," Merlin asked.

"I think I could get you back," I said. "I'm able to copy people's powers, and a friend of mine has control of the space/time continuum. He can teleport into different times."

"So you copied his power," Merlin asked. "Could you copy mine?"

"Our powers aren't like yours, Merlin," I said chuckling. "Our power comes from a mutation in our genes. Matt, a friend of mine, can read minds. Claire can heal from fatal wounds. My brother can fly. Nikki has immense strength. Claude could turn invisible. Slyar, I'm not too sure."

"I can see how things work," said person said.

"Those would be useful in my day to day life," Merlin said frowning in thought.

I laughed.

"I bet they could," I agreed. "So would you like me to try to get you home?"

Merlin's POV:

I gave him my best grin.

"I would never be able to thank you if you did," I said.

"I'll come too," Sylar said.

"Why would you want to do that," Peter asked suspicious.

"Well, Merlin did say that there were two people that were trying to kill his king," Gabriel said. "Three people working on it is better than one, don't you agree, Peter?"

Peter frowned and Gabriel smiled.

"Do you swear you won't hurt anyone in my time," I asked.

"I swear," Gabriel said.

"I would put it past him to go back on his word," Peter said.

"I know," I agreed whispering in his ear. "But, maybe seeing how people can do good, and helping do good will make him _want to be _good."

Peter shrugged with a smile on his face.

"Worth a shot," he said.

"You know I heard every word you said," Gabriel said with a smirk.

"How—," Merlin started too asked.

"It's a power I picked up from a mechanic," he said with a sly grin.

"You mean you killed for it," I said.

"Yes," Gabriel said. "Does that bother you?"

"Oh course it does," I exclaimed. "It's worse than trying to kill Arthur for his father's mistakes! It's worse than trying to get revenge for all the pain that you and others suffered when it'll only make that pain worsen!"

Gabriel frowned.

"It's my nature," he said.

"No," I exclaimed. "It's not."

I sighed and looked at him with pity.

"You've only made it so," I explained. "You made it because you were jealous. You wanted to be different, didn't you?"

Gabriel nodded.

"Everyone does," I said. "There's always something that a person wants to change about themselves. It's human nature."


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur's Note: Hi! I hope you like the story so far. It's fun to write. I just wanted to say that I plan this fic to be 6-10 chapters long.

Chapter Three:

"So, you're saying that I could change," Gabriel asked.

"Of course you could," I said. "You just have to want the change."

"For the right reasons," Peter added with agreement.

Gabriel nodded.

"So…," I said. "Are we ready to leave?"  
Peter nodded, his brown eyes shining. Gabriel followed Peter's action, still deep in thought.

"Here," Peter said holding out his hands. "If I'm going to teleport, then I need to be in contact with you."

I smiled, taking his hand. Gabriel didn't respond.

"Gabriel," I asked. "You need to touch one of us."

"Huh," he said. "Oh, okay."

He took Peter's hand, and Peter tried not to flinch away. I smiled at Gabriel kindly, and he tried to smile back. Peter just shook his head and closed his eyes.

Peter's POV:

We appeared in a room that was encased in red. A young blonde man sat at a table with a spoon half way to his mouth.

"Oh no," Merlin whispered. "This isn't going to be good."

"Sorcerers," the man said jumping up and drawing a long sword.

"We're not here to hurt you," Sylar said calmly. "And, we're not sorcerers."

The man scrutinized us for a minute; and then he visibly jumped.

"Merlin," he yelled.

"Sire," he said nervously.

"Let him go," the man—probably Arthur—said threateningly.

"Okay," I said, taking careful steps away from Merlin. "We're not here to do any harm. We were just returning you're friend here."

"Returning," the man snarled. "What did you do to him, _sorcerer_."

"They didn't do anything to me, Arthur," Merlin said stepping towards his king. "I was thrown into the future, and they were being kind enough to bring me back."

"The future," Arthur asked. "Impossible."

Merlin starting shaking with tears in his eyes.

"It was awful," he said and Arthur ran towards him. "There were metal birds flying. Carriages without horses. And it _stunk_. The worst part was, I only saw that through _a window_. I don't know what I would have done if I had landed outside."

"Shh," Arthur said. "It's okay now."

Merlin leaned on Arthur; and Arthur awkwardly patted his back.

"You're back now," he whispered. "You brought him back?"

This was asked with suspicion laced thoroughly in the words.

"Yes," I said before Sylar could answer. "He was scared."

"We didn't mean any harm," Sylar agreed.

Arthur nodded as he looked for any lies in our demeanor.

"Who are you," he finally asked.

"I'm Peter Peterelli," I said with relief. "And this is Gabriel Grey."

Sylar waved.

"You better leave quickly," Arthur said. "If my father finds you here, he won't pardon you. Thank you for using your magic to help my servant. I will forever be grateful."

"Arthur, they're not sorcerers," Merlin said. "Their genes have a mutation giving them a special power."

"What's a gene," Arthur asked confused.

Merlin shrugged.

"It's something that gives you traits," Sylar said. "Like your blonde hair, for example."

"So these …genes…give you powers," Arthur asked.

"I can see how things work," Sylar said. "I can tell that Peters watch is three minutes fast. Just from listening to it."

"It is," I asked.

Sylar nodded.

"You can move from place to place," Arthur asked.

I shook my head.

"It's more complicated than that," I said. "I'm an empath. I can copy other people's powers once I meet them. The power I used I got from a man named Hiro. He has the power over time and space."

"So there are other's like you," Arthur asked.

"Yes," Sylar said.

"How many," Merlin asked.

"We don't know," I said. "Hundreds. Thousands?"

"Wow," Merlin breathed.

Arthur nodded.

"Okay," he said. "I still suggest that you leave, but if you want to stay, I can get you a couple guest chambers. But, you'll have to change you attire and promise not to use your…powers…in the open. Or not at all."

"I promise," I said.

"I promise," Sylar said.

"Good," I said nodding. "Merlin, why don't you go ready the guest chambers."

Merlin nodded and ran off.

"Thank you, Sire," I said and motioned for Sylar to follow me.

"No problem," Arthur said. "Thank you again for rescuing Merlin."

I smiled.

"It was no trouble at all, Sire," I said.

Arthur's POV:

This was too weird. No matter what they said, what happened seemed to coincidental. Nothing seemed to add up. But, Merlin did seem to be genuinely scared. Plus, Merlin wouldn't lie to him unless it was a good reason.

_I'll just drop by to see how he's doing, I thought. He's too important to me, than just letting it go._

I nodded and left to go find Merlin. It would be better to catch him without the scrutiny of prying eyes. Especially the strangers'.

"Merlin," I called when I entered the nearest guest chambers.

"Arthur," he asked surprised. "Did you need something, Sire?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," I said honestly. "Are you sure that those men didn't harm you?"

Merlin smiled his bright, goofy smile, and I let out the breath I didn't know that I'd been holding.

"I knew you care," he teased.

"Do not," I teased right back. "I just didn't want to break in a new servant. But, you didn't answer me."

"I'm still a little shaken," he admitted. "But, I'm _fine_, Arthur. And, _no _Gabriel and Peter didn't hurt me; you'd kill them if they did."

Merlin grinned knowingly, and I couldn't help but grin back. My friend was fine, and he knew I had his back. That was the best reassurance I could get.

"So, how did you end up in the future anyway," I asked.

Merlin paled.

"_Merlin_," I said warningly.

"I happened on an assassin talking to another guy," he said. "I stumbled on one of their traps."


End file.
